Beautiful Dreams
by Del Rion
Summary: Movie fic. Driven by desperate thoughts, Alexander finds peace in a simple gesture.


**Story Info**

**Title:** Beautiful Dreams

**Author: ** Del Rion

**Fandom:** Alexander the Great (movie)

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T / FRT

**Characters:** Alexander, Hephaistion

**Pairing:** Alexander/Hephaistion

**Summary:** Movie-fic. Driven by desperate thoughts, Alexander finds peace in a simple gesture.  
Complete.

**Warnings:** Hints/mentioning of slash

**Beta:** Phaelas (thanks and hugs to you for the job well done)

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or places belong to me, but to the history and Intermedia Films.

**Feedback:** Yes, please, be so kind! Please review, I would love to know your opinion.

**Author's Notes:** English is not my mother tongue, so it isn't perfect. Please inform me of spelling and grammar errors, so I can correct them!

* * *

**About _Beautiful Dreams_: ** Sweet and short story, with little point in it. Written to entertain this poor author, so I wish you like it too. Inspired by that moment on the mountains of Hindu Kush, when Ptolemy "speaks" of Alexander's inability to get Roxanne pregnant for him. It must have been very frustrating for a man who was a king of great army and loved by many, and I guess Alexander also felt lonely then…Well, the story leaves that point soon, but it is more about the finding of solitude, anyway.

Enjoy yourselves, take a good position, and read… again, send me reviews and tell your opinion!

* * *

**Story and status: ** Here below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title name, then it is finished and checked.

**Beautiful Dreams**

* * *

**

* * *

Beautiful Dreams**

* * *

Alexander paced in the cool night air, the thoughts running through his mind enough to keep the cold away. He felt betrayed. Unsuccessful. Useless.

After all his efforts, Roxanne wasn't yet pregnant with his son. Weeks he had tried, and they had left him drained. Was he himself the cause of this misfortune? Or was it this barbarian woman who corrupted his attempts? It didn't matter either way, because the result was all the same: he still had no heir.

Cursing under his breath, Alexander paced around, his breath raising a cloud of fume into the air. He was a man who felt confident about both himself and his men.

This situation was unbearable, and Alexander wished to be over with it as soon as possible.

With a sigh, Alexander ran his eyes over the tents of their current camp. Most of the people were asleep, a few soldiers were patrolling. In some tents he saw dim lights, blending with the glow of the camp fires.

Walking slowly, Alexander passed through the rows of tents, his mind mulling over his problem until he came to a swift halt. The tent his feet had led him to looked the same as any other, yet to Alexander's eyes it was different from all the others of the camp. A slow smile spread over his face as he gazed up to the dark sky, making a silent prayer to the Gods.

Pulling aside the flap of the tent, Alexander bowed and entered, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he let the garment covering the doorway slid shut. Cocking his head, Alexander looked at the sleeping form on the other side of the tent. The other man was totally oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone. Alexander slowly walked forward and kneeled down beside the sleeping man, his eyes running over the relaxed face.

Under the warm blanket, Hephaistion shifted, pulling his covers up higher to block away the chill of the night, and he sighed contentedly. Alexander looked down on his friend, still wondering why he had come here. He did not wish to disturb Hephaistion's dream, but being here seemed to have a calming effect on his frustrated mind.

Extending his hand carefully, Alexander traced a scar running across Hephaistion's face with his fingertips, down the one on his forehead, to the side of his nose, and down the cheek to another. The battle of Gaugemala had scarred his friend and general for life, but these scars were only a few among many that the other man had gathered over the years…

Alexander smoothed Hephaistion's long, dark hair aside from his face, caressing the tendrils between his fingers, then he brushed his hand across Hephaistion's neck. The other's pulse was steady beneath his fingers.

Alexander startled when Hephaistion shifted again and murmured something under his breath. Smiling sleepily, the dark-haired man shifted closer to the nightly intruder, settling down again. Alexander caressed his friend's face, his lips forming a smile of his own, and watched the other with an admiring look.

He had done this often in the time they had been exiled by Alexander's father, king Philip: when Hephaistion had fallen asleep, Alexander had watched over him, knowing that Hephaistion had done the same so many times before – and would do so in the future when the chance came. During those years, in the darkness of those countless nights, Alexander had truly understood that he loved Hephaistion. And he knew that he was loved in return, even if Hephaistion only showed his love when they were in private. Outside Alexander's rooms, they were a king and his general, best friends since childhood, and sometimes he regretted this forced distance.

Lowering himself to lay beside Hephaistion, Alexander kissed the top of his beloved's head, getting another sigh in return.

"'Xander..." Hephaistion whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

Alexander was still for a moment, but after it seemed that the other man had not awoken, he settled down again, wondering if Hephaistion was dreaming of him. _And what kind of dreams those are, I wonder? Something he merely dreams about in the waking world, but which he can do in sleep?_ Alexander smiled. Whatever the dream was about, it seemed to involve him…

Playing with the idea in his head, Alexander soon forgot his previous, gloomy thoughts. He inhaled his lover's scent, smiling as Hephaistion moaned slightly. It seemed that his friend was having a particularly good dream at the moment, and Alexander didn't wish to ruin it, even if the temptation to coax Hephaistion was great. Maybe he could lead the other into some more revealing actions, and then tease him later about it. Though Alexander didn't wish to tease Hephaistion to cause shame and regret: he wished he could so open Hephaistion more to him, because Hephaistion had shown only little daring towards him. The king of Macedonia and Asia wished that his lover would finally forget his hesitation and allow their love to blossom.

Shifting closer to Hephaistion, Alexander kept smoothing the long hair, and he trailed his lips over the soft skin of the other's neck, there where the blanket did not completely hide it. A pleased sigh from Hephaistion urged Alexander on. His other arm circled around his lover to pull him closer.

Hephaistion shifted, moaning again, his hand sliding upon Alexander's, holding it in place as if he was afraid his dream was going to escape. "Beautiful," he whispered, tossing his head slightly. A moment later, Hephaistion's breathing deepened and slowed down. With a sleepy groan he turned around. He buried his face against Alexander's chest, whispering his lover's name again, and then settled down, dreams gone.

Alexander held Hephaistion against him and looked down at the sated face resting against his chest. It seemed that he would not get more out of Hephaistion tonight, but he didn't feel remorseful about it. Relaxing upon his friend's bed, Alexander closed his eyes, finally feeling peace. His hands tightly around his sleeping lover, Alexander soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

Hephaistion woke up, too comfortable to yet open his eyes. There was little movement outside of his tent, which meant it was an early hour still. Snuggling closer to the warm body next to him, Hephaistion sighed happily. Then his eyes jerked open, his sleep-hazy brains finally realising that he wasn't alone in his tent. Strong arms drew him closer as he moved, an annoyed groan coming from the man beside him.

Hephaistion blinked, staring at sleeping Alexander beside him. Trying to figure out how the king had ended up into his tent. He didn't remember inviting Alexander here, nor did he recall that Alexander had come here unannounced. _Maybe I am still asleep_, Hephaistion thought, moving his hand to slide one erratic strand of blond hair away from Alexander's face.

Hephaistion finally decided that he was indeed awake and no longer dreaming. Not that last night's dreams had been bad... Smiling, Hephaistion watched Alexander's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He didn't mind the slightest, to be honest, that Alexander was here. He had never minded.

Alexander murmured something, and Hephaistion's smile widened even more as he recognised his own name. So he wasn't the only one dreaming, after all... Leaning down, he gave in to the temptation and brushed over Alexander's lips with his own, the kiss as tender as a touch of a flower's petal.

Alexander smiled in his sleep, his hands shifting slightly, and Hephaistion leaned back down, staring at Alexander with fascination. He never grew bored with watching his lover sleep. Or watching Alexander inspire his men to face yet another impossible obstacle. Or just simply watch him.

A moment later Alexander blinked, yawning. Meeting the blue eyes staring at him, the king of Macedonia smiled. "Morning," he whispered. "I wish I did not intrude..."

Alexander hadn't even finished when Hephaistion shook his head, and then leaned forward to capture Alexander's mouth with his. Strong fingers gripped Alexander's hair and shoulder, demanding and encouraging.

Alexander met his lover's actions with tenderness that surprised even himself, his hand shifting to hold Hephaistion's head gently, his other hand wounding around the slim waist, pressing him closer. What had caused this change in Hephaistion Alexander didn't know, but he was most delighted about it.

Hephaistion moaned, gasping for breath as Alexander drew him closer, even if they already were as close as they could. Shifting a little, Hephaistion attempted to escape from under the blanket that still covered him/them, the heat around his body growing unpleasant. Alexander also seemed to notice this, as the king drew the blanket aside, his arm immediately back around Hephaistion's body, as if fearing his lover was going to flee. Hephaistion laughed at the thought, for he had no intentions at all to leave this moment that was far more pleasing than mere dreams…

Alexander took advantage immediately when Hephaistion laughed, possessing Hephaistion's mouth thoroughly with his. Hephaistion's hand in his hair tightened desperately, as if the other man had been planning to challenge him but found himself unable. Humoured by the thought, Alexander drew back, letting them both breath for a while.

Hephaistion panted, attempting to get up, but Alexander was quicker, trapping Hephaistion under his body. With a predatory smile, Alexander kissed Hephaistion's neck, and then he got up again, challenging Hephaistion with an innocent smile. "So, tell me Hephaistion, is this better than the dream you had last night?" he questioned, smiling amusedly.

Hephaistion's face turned slightly red, but his eyes shone up to Alexander with equal challenge. "Well, this is good, but you could work up a little..."

Alexander blinked. He hadn't expected that answer. He collected himself quickly, trying to look insulted. "Oh, truly? Well, maybe we shall see how long you –"

"Hephaistion, are you awake?" came a call from the outside, making them both jump. Hephaistion groaned and tried to get up, throwing an apologetic glance at Alexander. For once, Alexander wished to storm out of the tent, tell the person disturbing them to remove himself or to be executed, and then return to continue their "game", but Hephaistion had already pulled a cloak around himself and exited.

"Ah, Perdiccas, good morning. How can I help you?" Hephaistion's smooth voice asked. Alexander threw himself to the makeshift bed of blankets, wishing that Perdiccas would be gone, after which he would continue with his lover in private.

"Have you seen Alexander? Everyone is looking for him, but we can't find him."

There was a moment of silence from Hephaistion, as if he was pondering the answer. "Nay, I have not seen him. But I will join your search in a moment, if needed. I am sure Alexander will appear soon, though it is early still."

"Oh, just go back to sleep," Pediccas said. "It is indeed early, though it is not like Alexander to disappear like this. We must just wait, then, I suppose." Footsteps distanced from the tent and after a moment of waiting, to make sure Perdiccas was really gone, Hephaistion slipped back in, his smile widening at the sight of Alexander still sprawled out on his own bed.

"Someone has seemingly noticed your absence, my king," Hephaistion said playfully. He suppressed a yelp when Alexander took his hands and drew him to the ground.

"Oh, well, the king simply has more important things to attend himself with, and he won't be appearing in some time," Alexander murmured against Hephaistion's skin.

"And what would that be?" Hephaistion asked, slightly breathless as Alexander's mouth caressed his neck. The sensation sent shivers down his spine. "Such an important thing, to keep the king away from his generals..." he moaned, almost incapable of forming words by then.

"Making a beautiful dream true, I presume," Alexander whispered, his hands sliding lower. He rolled his lover over to his back, kissing him deeply. His generals could wait. All the men, battles, and the end of the world could be forgotten for a moment. He may have momentarily failed as a husband, but he could still succeed as a lover.

Sending a prayer to the gods that Perdiccas – and any other man in their camp – would be smart enough to stay away for his own sake, Alexander drew a blanket over himself and Hephaistion – as if it would hide them from all the others and everything. Letting the rest of the world fall away, Alexander decided that all he needed at the moment was here beneath him: the kingdom could wait.

Because Alexander knew that living a dream was far more appealing than just thinking of one. And he would prove that to Hephaistion in a very short moment…

**The End**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Mwahah! Got you! If you read this far, it couldn't be too bad…


End file.
